


Give Me Love

by krysis_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Inspired by an Ed Sheeran Song, Reader-Insert, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysis_writes/pseuds/krysis_writes
Summary: !!!!!!! TRIGGER WARNING !!!!!! A year after your death, Loki visits your grave.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Give Me Love

It had been almost a year since you had died, and it was still killing Loki to wake up everyday without you. It had been so long, but he still felt that empty hole in his chest. The only thing he had left of you was the memories- and the supersuit you had died in. That was tucked away neatly in the dresser of your clothes, which served as a constant reminder of how he had failed to protect you. His nights were spent either lying awake, hoping you’d walk into his room, alive and healthy, or reliving that fateful day. He saw Thanos’ mad grin as he cleaved you in two in everyone’s smiles. He would forever regret not being there to take the blade for you. But today, oh today was much worse. Today was the anniversary of your death. 

He barely had the will to get out of bed, but he did. And he dressed in his all black suit, before meeting Heimdall on the bifrost. “Prince Loki, welcome.” Heimdall greets him, and Loki responds with a forced half smile. With an understanding nod, Heimdall opens the gate to Midgard. Loki steps through with a whispered “Goodbye, Asgard.” He sighs heavily as his feet touch the Midgardian soil. He meets Thor at the agreed upon location, as Thor was to accompany him to your grave. The walk was silent, for today, they both grieved. Thor had lost his friend and his brother when you died. 

At the gate, Loki turns to Thor. “Thank you, brother, for all you have done.” he whispers as he hugs Thor for what would be the last time. The god returns the hug and simply nods, before allowing Loki his solitude. As Thor leaves, the broken god approaches your grave solemnly. He waved a hand over your grave and a bouquet of your favorite flowers settled onto the ground at the foot of your tombstone. 

He sinks to his knees and presses his forehead to the ground. “I’m sorry, my love. If only I’d gotten him the Tesseract…” He whispers, his tears soaking into the soil. “If I hadn’t….if I hadn’t been such a failure…” 

His quiet sobs wracked his body. “And the worst part was… if I had succeeded, I’d have asked you to be my spouse.” He laughs humorlessly. “So here I am, a broken man, the person I love dead because I failed…” He pulls the small velvet box from the pocket of his tux jacket. “I guess I’m a little late asking, but I’d still marry you, my love.” He sniffles as he sits the ring next to the flowers. “I’ve tried, so hard, for the past year, to move on, to learn to live without you, and I just can’t.” 

He smiles sadly. “I even learned the words to that song you loved so damn much…” He chokes up. “All because I wanted to sing it for you.” he sniffles, before shakily singing a line. “No I just wanna hold ya.” His voice cracks as more tears spill for his green eyes, ones that once held mischief and life. “You gave me your love, and you died for it.” 

He sniffles again. “And I don’t know how to go on without you....” He places a hand on the gravestone. “Promise you’ll be waiting for me…” he pulls his cherished dagger from the sleeve of his jacket. As he presses the cool metal to his throat, he whispers a soft “Forgive me…” before his blood replaces his tears. And as his soul was set free, yours stood there, smiling down on him. He takes your hand, and together you walk through the gates of Valhalla.

It was only when Loki did not return to Thor for the trip home did they find his lifeless body sprawled across your grave, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. And scrawled on the paper, in Loki’s elegant handwriting, were the words “Give Me Love~”


End file.
